coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7879 (1st June 2012)
Plot Gail wins third prize in the Weatherfield in Bloom competition. Anna is embarrassed at having to face the empty hanging baskets knowing what Faye's done. After overhearing a phone conversation, Tina continues to be suspicious of Tommy and follows him in Rita's car. The girls in the factory continue to bear the brunt of Carla's foul mood leaving Kirsty furious with the injustice of the situation. Sunita has to turn down meeting up with Karl because Stella is so busy with the Street party and the wedding reception. After finding her in the café, Steve tries to cheer a depressed and unemployed Eileen up. Nick and Stella come together to organise the Street party and agree to suspend all hostilities for the Diamond Jubilee. Nick affirms that Sean can take Betty's recipe wherever he likes - he's not going to go to war over a hotpot. Still angry at the situation in the factory, Kirsty tries to stand up to Carla but is soon shot down. Kirsty tries to rally the girls to stage a walk out in support of Eileen. After being sent out by Stella to raise more money for the Street party, Sunita is shocked to find that some of the money is missing but knows exactly who's to blame. Tina, still furious at being lied to confronts Tommy, infuriated when he finally reveals the truth about Rick, Tina screams at him to leave. The custody battle for Simon turns nasty when Peter reminds Leanne that he isn't the only one with skeletons in the closet. In The Kabin, Anna is mortified when Norris starts blaming Gail for the destruction of his flowers. Unable to listen to the accusations Anna finally reveals it was Faye who took the flowers. Leanne snaps at Nick when he tries to comfort her in the Rovers. Sunita, furious at Karl for taking the Street party money heads to the casino to confront him but is saddened when she has to stop him gambling it all away at the roulette table. After finding out the extent of his involvement with Rick, Tina ends their relationship leaving Tommy heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *The Sunset Casino *Coffee shop - Exterior Notes *The coffee shop exterior was recorded on location at the premises of Barca on Duke Street in the Castlefield Basin, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina learns the truth about Tommy's dealings with Rick; the Underworld staff discover Eileen has been sacked; and Norris believes that Gail cheated in the Weatherfield in Bloom contest. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,100,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes